This invention relates to methods and apparatus for generating electrical energy from the oxidation of reactive metals, especially of aluminum, lithium, sodium, calcium, or their mixtures or alloys, and especially of aluminum waste and other inexpensive aluminum products.
In my copending applications, I have disclosed apparatus and methods for withdrawing electrical energy, heat, and a hydroxide reaction product from the electrochemical oxidation of aluminum, preferably in aqueous alkaline electrolytes. In particular, my last-mentioned copending application Ser. No. 238,626 discusses a chemical reaction between aluminum pieces and an electrolyte yielding aluminum hydroxide and an intermediate reactant, which is in turn oxidized in an electrochemical cell so as to generate electrical energy. One of the cited intermediate reactants is hydrogen used in conjunction with a nongaseous cathode reactant. As disclosed in said last copending application, the hydrogen is generated by direct chemical reaction between the aluminum and the electrolyte.
It is the purpose of the present invention to derive useful electrical energy from the hydrogen-generating reaction between reactive metal particles and water.
It is another object of my invention to increase the overall energy yield from the electrochemical oxidation of aluminum or aluminum-containing alloys or mixtures so as to improve the over-all energy efficiency and energy density of aluminum-containing fuel, and to render the latter economically competitive with alternative fuels.
It is yet another object of my invention to provide an improved high-energy-density power source for marine applications.
It is still another object of my invention to provide an improved high-energy-density high-power-density system for the propulsion of electric vehicles and for other applications.